


Caroling

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Banter, Christmas Caroling, Community: 52_challenge, Gen, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard and Ford kidnap Rodney</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caroling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "First Time Caroling," and my Stargate 52 prompt "Music."

"Come on Rodney!" Sheppard declared the moment Rodney's door opened. "You're coming with us!"

"What?" Rodney took a panicked step backwards. "Why? What's going on?"

"Nothin' bad, Doc!" Ford reassured him.

Sheppard grabbed his arm. "We are simply have a team bonding exercise," he said. "And since you are a part of this team, you will bond with us."

Ford gently grabbed his other arm, and Rodney looked between them, not at all reassured by Sheppard's words. "What are we doing? Where are you taking me? I have important things to do! I don't have time for whatever this crazy plot of yours is!"

Sheppard and Ford both smirked. Rodney did not like that smirk.

"Number one," Sheppard said, "what we are doing is a surprise. Number two, we are going to eventually take you all over this city."

"Well, the occupied parts, anyway," Ford interjected.

"Yes." Sheppard continued. "Number three, we are on a stand down for the holidays, so nothing you are working on can't wait a few hours. And number four, everyone has time for my crazy plots!"

Rodney would have liked to have protested that, but as he was trying to decide which number to address first, they arrived at the control room, where a dozen or so people were waiting.

"Ah, John, I see you managed to find him!" Elizabeth said when she saw them.

Rodney's heart sank. If Elizabeth knew about this, if she was helping, there was no way he was getting out of it. "Fine. What are we doing?" he grumbled.

"Teaching Teyla and the others how to carol!" Sheppard replied excitedly. "It'll be her first time!"

And before Rodney could protest that he _did not sing_ , they were off, swarming down the hall, singing three different songs to what sounded like a dozen different tunes. Rodney looked around him in shock, but Sheppard and Ford were smirking again as they sang, and even Elizabeth was hiding a smile.

Giving in, Rodney began his own - quiet - rendition of Jingle Bells.


End file.
